


Lockdown

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Independent Living Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dalton has an unexpected lockdown during Warbler Rehearsal and the boys cannot leave.<br/>Characters: Sebastian and Blaine (Independent Living Verse, AU)<br/>Words: 605<br/>Original Post Date: February 27, 2013</p>
<p>Author's Note: For those of you who have not read Independent Living, Sebastian and Blaine were together before Blaine meets Kurt. It is by no means intended to portray a healthy relationship. Theirs was a very unhealthy, borderline abusive relationship that is over before the story starts. There are only a few flashbacks to their time together in the story. I'm excited to be able to write another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

The siren and the lights came only moments before the announcement over the intercoms.

"Attention! This is an official lockdown. This is not a drill. All Dalton students, staff, and visitors are to remain in their current locations until further notice."

The Warblers stopped mid-rehearsal, Sebastian immediately turning on Jeff, Nick, and Trent. "What the hell did you guys do now?" he barked angrily.

Trent raised a sassy brow while the other two stared incredulous. "We could ask you the same thing!"

Eyes darted between the Warblers, worried a fight was brewing, but they were all distracted as every phone in the room beeped, chimed and buzzed simultaneously with a text.

**Attention Dalton Community: Dalton is in lockdown until 8am tomorrow morning due to a potential shooter at Crawford Country Day School. Anyone on campus is to remain in your current location. Further instructions will be given as more information is learned.**

"Son of a bitch!" Sebastian yelled and stormed out of the room.

Every eye that wasn't fixed in shock at their phone turned to Blaine. He shrugged apologetically, and followed his boyfriend out the door.

Blaine found him sprawled on the leather sofa in the next room, his fingers flying furiously over his phone's touch screen. Blaine slid in behind him and set to work massaging his shoulders. Sebastian tensed immediately and quickly slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked cautiously. He placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's head, but Sebastian moved away.

"I was supposed to go out tonight, that's all," Sebastian snapped.

Blaine took a calming breath. His heart raced when Sebastian got like this, distant and cold. Only one thing usually snapped him out of it. Blaine shifted out from behind Sebastian and spun around to straddle him. Sebastian's eyes were hard, but Blaine leaned down, wafting hot air over Seb's neck before sucking on his favorite spot. "Where were you going?" Blaine wondered in between his ministrations.

"God Blaine, do I need to tell you everything?" Sebastian growled.

Blaine sat straight up and gaped at him. Anger blazed between them. "No. No you don't," Blaine said flatly as he got up and stormed back toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian demanded.

Blaine stopped, but he refused to turn back. "I'm going to be with our friends.Some of them are no doubt terrified that they won't have the chance for another night with the girl they love. You may not care but I do."

"Don't go," Sebastian quickly pleaded and he was so close that Blaine could feel Seb's breath on his skin. He hadn't heard his boyfriend approach, but now he felt strong arms snake around him, pulling Blaine back against his body. "You're right," he whispered, hot and sultry. Sebastian's hand slid seductively across Blaine's chest, brushing over his nipples, and down his firm abs until he was stroking Blaine through his jeans. "Life is short. You never know when you might lose the people you love." Blaine closed his eyes and bit back a moan as his body responded, as always, to Sebastian's expert touch. "I love you Blaine. And I'm sorry for what I said."

Blaine knew Sebastian loved him, but he deserved respect too. "Someday sorry won't be enough Sebastian."

"Is today that day?" Sebastian asked nervously in his ear, in between kisses to his neck.

Blaine's head was dizzy and fire coiled in his belly just waiting to explode. He threw his head back on Sebastian's shoulder and sighed. "No," he choked out as he fell apart in Sebastian's hands. "Not today."


End file.
